Nightmares Of Forgotten Memories
by MeiTenshiDarkAngel
Summary: Konoha is thrown into grief and guilt after discovering they had all been wrong, SasuNaru, if you dont like it, dont read it, simple enough
1. The Sacrifice

Nightmares of Memories Forgotten...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, i just like it a lot

Author: I thought this up while listening to the song 'Surrender' by the Jonas Brothers (I think) I dont think it has anything to do with the song, but i like it lol

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first Female Hokage downed her -what seemed like- One hundreth cup of sake as her eyes pooled over in a range of emotions she was too intoxicated to name.

Why had she let that happen?

How could she have been so stupid?

It was one year ago exactly that that incident occured...She'd had nightmares about it every night since then, always different and yet the same. She would try to warn him, to protect him but it always ended up the same...He was dead...and not even in her dreams could she bring him back.  
Her dreams would start off peaceful and happy, He sent her that goofy grin and called out to her without a voice, but she could see he was bursting with joy, he'd finally passed the Chuunin exams that day and was showing off his new vest when.  
Her dream turned to unspeakable horror, The previously quiet and calm village was thrown into turmoil as explosions went off around them, She found herself running toward the Hokage tower, where she knew Shizune would be, She had to get everything back under control or they would all be anhialated (SP?) She remembered so clearly that a few moments after that the Hokage tower exploded, leaving a gaping hole in the roof, Tsunade saw everyone was okay. But before she could react, an enemy ninja pounced at her from no where. Tsunade turned around just in time to see the goofy grin replaced with a look of pain as blood splattered to his feet and ran down his chin, he quickly killed the surprised enemy nin. He looked back to Tsunade, the grin coming back but in his eyes lurked sadness, pain and determination.  
His lips moved but Tsunade's dreams would never hear them, she wouldn't need to..she just desperately wanted to... To hear his voice again...But she couldn't...

She remembered what he'd said though...Oh yes, she remembered them very well...

_'If i cant Protect this village as Hokage...I will protect the person who can...'_

Then he turned to her, showing her the damage of his wound...It had gone through a major artery, blood was still dripping from him as his body colapsed to his knees first, Before the rest of his body could hit the floor, Tsunade's young Apprentice caught him, screaming his name and trying to bring him back...It was too late...he was gone.  
Every night she woke up crying, sometimes silently and sometimes loudly.  
She blamed herself of course...The necklace she gave him was a killer...It had killed her little brother, her lover and now the closest thing she had to a son...It was all her fault, if she had been a little quicker, if she had gotten him medical attention as soon as the enemy was dead...He would still be here...

But he wasn't...and never will be again...

As all these thoughts rotated in her mind, making more tears pool and spill down her cheeks she tried to remember him again, His excited and determined look when she told him he had a new mission, His grumbling about not having ramen and his complete fixation with his goals...Now he could not acheive either of them...

He would never be Hokage...He would never bring his best friend back...And Tsunade blamed it all on herself.

In the sound village there was a call for him just as Sasuke finished practising his Chidori-sword, he didnt need to practise though, he just did it out of boredem.  
Kabuto entered without knocking and stated that Orochimaru wanted to see him.  
Sasuke said nothing and followed the medic nin to the Snake Ninja's chamber.  
Orochimaru had the same sadistic smirk as always.  
"Ah Sasuke-ku~n I have a present for you" he hissed smugly as he stood from his chair.  
Orochimaru led the two out and down to the lower levels of the hideout.  
The creepy snake looked back to Sasuke a couple of times to make sure he was following before he stopped infront of a prison cell.  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed in a glare at who was behing the bars, he went to take his sword out when Orochimaru stopped him.  
"Its not the real one, just a puppet made to look like him, he has the same power as the original but he has no memories" The snake told him.  
Sasuke stayed quiet, waiting for Orochimaru to continue.  
"I want you to take him out on missions with you from now on, he could be handy" he smirked.  
Sasuke knew this was a trick, to see if Sasuke could handle working with him so closely, even if it was a clone.  
"What is the point of that?" Sasuke asked, glaring at his teacher.  
"He is a valuable weapon, but has practically no mind of his own so I'm giving you your own subbordinate" Orochimaru told him.  
Sasuke glared at the puppet, then his teacher before nodding slightly.  
"Good! Your first mission is to steal a special scroll from Konohagakure" Orochimaru said, signalling for Kabuto, who unlocked the prison cell and ordered the puppet to come out. The puppet didn't move, just stared lifelessly at the floor infront of it.  
"It only reacts to Sasuke's orders Kabuto" Orochimaru told him, then turned to Sasuke "Care to test it?"  
Sasuke would have frowned if he didn't have to keep his emotionless mask up, so he stepped toward the puppet.  
"Hey, Get up" he said harshly.  
The puppet moved its head to look at its new master before its body rose from the floor.  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow slightly before putting it back down and talking again "Lets go"  
Sasuke then walked out of the prison, noticing that Orochimaru and Kabuto had already left.  
He didn't even look back to check if the puppet was following him, he could hear its footsteps.

So, Someone has died and Sasuke has a new puppet! But why did he glare at it? Who did it look like? Who died protecting Tsunade? Find out Next time!


	2. Suspisions

Chapter 2 Sasuke had made it half way to Konoha, his puppet never saying a word, just following orders whenever Sasuke gave them.  
Now as they both were setting up camp in a cave the puppet had found, Sasuke watched it carefully, The blonde hair was exactly how he remembered it on the original, though it was strange to see even a duplicate of his friend with such empty lifeless eyes. That was the only evidence at first glance that told him this wasn't his friend, just a mindless copy.  
Sasuke was still wary of it though, it was an exact replica of Naruto Uzumaki, the only differences being this Puppet's quiet nature and dull eyes.  
He shrugged it off as he decided to take watch instead of sleeping. It was weird that the puppet layed down as if to sleep, it closed it's eyes and everything. Sasuke guessed it was faking sleep so if any enemies came they would be caught by surprise.

A little over 4 hours passed when Sasuke heard grumbling coming from Na-The puppet, he looked out the corner of his eyes to see it was gripping it sleeping bag tightly, but what shocked Sasuke was when it shot up right and yelled out, not really saying anything, just a strangled and painful yell.  
Sasuke's eyes -which he kept emotionless for so long- faultered into shock as something flashed in the Naruto-puppets eyes.  
Sasuke made no move toward it, as it blinked a few times, a confused look crossed its features before becoming emotionless.  
"....Naruto?" Sasuke hesitantly asked.  
The puppet simply blinked slowly, tilting its head to the side slightly.  
Sasuke shook his head of his former teammate.  
"No, you're not him..." he told himself, glaring a little at the imposter.  
'But then...why did he yell out...is it possible it was having a nightmare...?' Sasuke thought.  
Sasuke dismissed the thought and decided he would figure it out tomorrow, as much as he hated it, he needed sleep.  
"Hey...." he paused, not sure whether he should call it 'Naruto' or 'Puppet' hell, he was even close to going back into his habit of calling Naruto, or at least his look-alike, 'Dobe'  
"What the hell do i call you?" he asked himself, not really caring but he didn't want to address the puppet as 'Hey' all the time.  
The puppet didn't speak, it opened its mouth as if it were going to, but then closed it soon after, apparently not having the ability.  
Sasuke sighed.  
"Fine, i'll just call you Dobe then" Sasuke said, testing if it had any of Naruto's personality traits The puppet didn't react and Sasuke was surprised to find himself disappointed.  
'What the hell is wrong with me, At least the dobe stopped his stupid search of me...' Sasuke thought, suddenly something hit him 'Why has the dobe stopped? Did he finally give up'  
His thoughts were broken when a wave of sleepyness suddenly dragged his eyelids down.  
"Hey Dobe, Take over watch, I'm going to sleep" he said, too tired to care about anything.  
The puppet, as expected, did as Sasuke told him and took a seat at the mouth of the cave, where Sasuke had previously been sitting.

Back in Konoha.  
Tsunade held a remembrance day for all the people who died exactly one year ago that day, she had to keep up her calm and collected mask the whole time, even though when she approached the Monument with the KIA names scratched in later that day, she almost lost it completely.  
She saw people everywhere were either mourning or being respectfull and just standing there, head bowed. She spotted a few people she knew, The original Rookie nine that were now down to seven along with Gai's team, and the former rookie's sensei's.  
Sakura was carrying some flowers as she tried to hide her tears, Sai was looking sad, amazingly.  
Tsunade watched them as the group went to a specific grave, where Sakura completely broke down...Who could blame her, one teammate had deserted her, then another died.  
Ino was the one to comfort her.  
Soon Iruka showed up too, he was trying to hold back tears too.  
Once Sakura had calmed down she drew a deep breath and place the flowers on the grave.  
"You...Idiot...How could you d-..." she started, about to start crying again.  
In a whirlwind of Sand, Gaara had shown up with his two siblings.  
They all paid their respects in their own way.  
Tsunade was saddened by this, so many people.  
'Naruto...How could you leave us all behind, you idiot...' she thought as she walked away, going to visit other graves to pay her respects there too.  
Tsunade stopped when she heard people mumbling to each other.  
"Did you see the Demon child has a grave too?" "Yeah, he doesn't deserve respect, we should go knock it down"  
"Haha"  
"Hey, did you hear that he was actually a traitor! Yeah, he attacked the Hokage-sama!"  
Tsunade's anger boiled over and she stepped in.  
"You!" she snarled, pointing a finger to a now scared looking man "How DARE you say that about someone who risked his life protecting this village, those stupid rumours are false! Naruto died saving my life for god-sake and all you can do is blame him! you disgust me!"  
Then she stormed out, leaving the small group wide-eyed.

Well, hope that was interesting, Keep reading! 


	3. Reunion or is it?

Chapter 3 Daylight hit Sasuke's closed eyelids and he opened them.  
The puppet was still at the front of the cave, watching out for any intruders. Sasuke then spotted some food and water in front of him.  
'The dobe must have done that...' he thought.  
He was wary though, he checked it with his sharingan to see if there was any poison, finding none he dug in.  
By the end of that day they were just outside Konoha. Sasuke growled a little at the village, annnoyed that he had to return.  
Sasuke looked to the puppet, who was wearing all black, but Sasuke threw him a cloak anyway.  
"Cover yourself up, otherwise people will become suspicious" he said.  
The puppet obeyed and they entered Konoha gates.  
Sasuke put the Guards into a genjutsu, making them think no one was there as Sasuke and his puppet walked straight by.  
'What the hell?' Sasuke thought as he looked around.  
There was no one on the streets at all, the place was completely deserted, but as the two went farther in they saw that Shinobi were still walking around, making sure everything was okay.  
Sasuke signalled to the puppet to follow him as he turned down an alley, then another and another until he got to the back of the Hokage tower.  
Sasuke and the puppet hid themselves as Sasuke counted the guards, there were more then usual now.  
Sasuke couldn't think of a way to get past them unnoticed, not really wanting to make a huge scene and announce their presence.  
Sasuke then looked at his puppet and got an idea.  
"Hey Dobe, i need a distraction..." he said.

Tsunade was back in her office, trying not to dwell on the events that happened the previous day. She focused on the work at hand, which was strange for her.  
Suddenly a loud boom sounded and she shot to her feet.  
Looking out the window she saw it was just some kid in a cloak, The guards chased him around, trying to catch the stranger.  
Something she saw made her eyes go wide.  
'Was that...yellow hair?' she thought, immediately her thoughts zoomed to a certain goofy ninja, but she shook her head 'No, there are a lot of kids with yellow hair'  
But as she went over the list of people she knew, no one had hair quite like Naruto's...and the hair she'd seen was definately his.  
She ran out of her office, but then slowed to a walk to make herself seem less suspicious.  
The kid was still running around, dodging the guards, it was only now that Tsunade saw he was too big to be a kid and his movements were jerky, as if he hadn't moved in ages, but he was still able to dodge.  
Until Tsunade stepped in that is.  
Tsunade quickly shot her hand out and grabbed the guys cloak.  
A loud rip sounded and everyone stood shocked at the sight of him.  
"Na...ruto..." Tsunade heard, she looked out the corner of her eye to see Sakura had been heading to the office, files in hand but now they were all over the floor and her hands were over her mouth.  
Tsunade looked back to the blonde ninja, puzzled but happy. Then she noticed something not right.  
He was standing with his back to her, his head slightly lowered.  
"Naruto?" Tsunade asked, now unsure.  
She walked around and gasped when she saw his blank eyes. Sakura ran over and gasped too, Hugging Naruto tightly.  
"Naruto! What happened to you?!" she asked, not even wondering why he was suddenly back to life.  
"Thats not Naruto..." Another voice drew their attention.  
All of them spun around and saw the Uchiha.  
"Sasuke?!" Sakura said.  
Sasuke Ignored her and looked at his Puppet.  
"Dobe, Lets go" he said.  
The puppet nodded and spoke for the first time "Ha-...Hai Sasuke-sama..."  
Everyone looked at him in shock, Sasuke's only mild surprise.  
Sasuke ignored it and started walking away, Naruto went to follow him, ripped cloak trailing behind, but then a strong hand gripped his wrist.  
Sasuke paused when he heard Tsunade say "Sasuke, What are you doing here, and who is this?"  
He looked back over his shoulder and said "Why should i tell you?"  
"Sasuke! How could you do...How could you do something so hurtful?!" Sakura yelled, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked from Sasuke to the puppet.  
Sasuke was puzzled.  
"Sasuke...you dont know do you?" Tsunade asked.  
Sasuke put on an annoyed look and looked to the puppet, who was still trying to obey orders to go.  
"Know what?" he asked.  
"Naruto's dead!" Sakura yelled, covering her mouth in shock as more tears found their way down her face.  
(I dont know if she would react like this to Naruto dieing, but oh well, apoligese for OOC-ness)

Uh oh, How will Sasuke react to this alarming news?! Find out next time! 


	4. Is it Really?

Chapter 4 Sasuke didn't change emotion, thinking it to be a trick, but then he saw how even Tsunade looked shaken.  
'Narutos...dead...?' he thought.  
They all stayed quiet for a while, staring at each other, neither backing down.  
"Sasuke-sama..." a voice said, small and rather raspy, as if never used.  
They all looked at the copy of their friend.  
Tsunade glared and did some handsigns.  
"We'll see who you really are" she said, then touched Naruto's forehead, nothing happened.  
Suddenly Naruto pulled out a kunai and went to stab Tsunade, but a hand grabbed his wrist yet again.  
"...It's not human Baka, It's a puppet Orochimaru made" Sasuke told them.  
Sakura, who had caught Naruto's wrist, glared at the so-called puppet before her fist hit it squarely in the face.  
The puppet was sent flying and hit a tree.  
Suddenly it coughed, blood dripping down it's lip.  
Tsunade froze, remembering the last time she'd seen Naruto.  
"What?! You said it was a puppet! Puppets dont bleed!" Sakura yelled, running over to Naruto, unconciously going into medic nin mode.  
The puppet disappeared and reappeared beside Sasuke.  
"Gomen Sasuke-sama" he said.  
"Whatever Dobe, lets go" Sasuke replied, wondering what the hell was going on.  
"Not even going to visit Naruto's grave Sasuke?" another voice joined the group.  
Sasuke growled and continued walking, The puppet following.  
Sakura appeared infront of Sasuke, holding her arms out to stop him, a tear fell down her cheek.  
"You cant go! The last thing Naruto wanted was for you to return to Konoha, and if he cant bring you back then i will!" she said, glaring at her former teammate.  
Kakashi jumped down from the roof he'd been sitting on and stood next to the Naruto-puppet, glaring slightly at Sasuke too.  
Tsunade took the other side.  
Sasuke glared at them all.  
"Dobe, I wanna test your abilities, You take Sakura and Kakashi, I'll take Tsunade" Sasuke ordered.  
"Sasuke-sama...Who...?" Naruto asked, but then he pitched forward, coughing more blood.  
They all stared wide-eyed.  
"It's...not a puppet..." Sakura said.  
"A genjutsu?" Kakashi said to himself, then when he tried to disspell it, he still saw Naruto coughing up blood.  
Sasuke growled and roughly grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt, preparing to dash away, but Tsunade grabbed both his arms and glared.  
"Sasuke, He needs serious medical attention, what have you done to him?!" she asked.  
Sasuke didn't say anything, but disappeared in a swirl of black smoke, leaving a still coughing Naruto behind.  
"Sasuke...sama..." Naruto managed to say before he fell unconcious.

'Damnit i had to leave that Dobe behind!' Sasuke thought as he watched from a faraway tree. Sakura started trying to heal Naruto, but he wouldn't stop coughing, Tsunade started helping too.  
Her eyes went wide and she said something.

Tsunade started helping Sakura heal the Naruto look-alike, but then her eyes went wide, she unzipped the black jacket and lifted up the shirt.  
She knew those scars anywhere, but now there was one new one, right next to his heart...the killing blow.  
Tsunade gulped as tears went to her eyes, she blinked them away and looked at Kakashi.  
"Kakashi, i hate to ask but...Could you...Check Naruto is where we left him?" she asked, pain filling her eyes with every word.  
Kakashi looked surprised.  
"So you think it really is him?" Sakura asked, looking at Naruto's face.  
Tsunade didn't say anything, Kakashi nodded and dashed away to the graveyard.  
Tsunade picked up Naruto and carried him to her office.  
"We cant take him to the hospital, they would be thrown into a fit if they saw a dead person alive" Tsunade told Sakura, who trailed along behind.  
Naruto started coughing again and Tsunade cursed.

As the sun started going down, Kakashi returned, his visable eye was wide.  
"Naruto...wasn't there" he told her.  
Tsunade nodded and glanced at the blonde boy who was sleeping, his head resting on Sakura's lap. Sakura was unconciously playing with the yellow hair as she stared into space, deep in thought.  
"Yes, i thought so, let me show you something..." Tsunade got up from her desk and walked over to the sleeping male, she gently lifted his shirt so they could see the most recent scar.  
"That is..." Sakura started.  
Tsunade nodded, Kakashi looked confused.  
"Thats exactly the wound that killed him, no one could know about that unless they'd been there, so how would Orochimaru make a puppet of him? Orochimaru...dug up Naruto's grave and brought his body back to life..." Tsunade told them, shutting up for a bit to let it sink in, A couple of tears fell down Sakura's face and Tsunade noticed a small wet patch on Kakashi's mask where his eye was covered.  
"As for his soul...We cant know until we do some tests, Orochimaru could have just resurrected the body, leaving the soul or he could have made Naruto forget eveything...Which means theres a chance to bring him back" Tsunade continued.  
Sakura looked hopeful as she hugged Naruto's head tighter.  
"Naruto can stay in the secret room until he wakes up and we can ask him" Tsunade said, picking Naruto up once again and walking to the other side of the room.  
She juggled Naruto to bite her thumb and swipe it on the spine of a book, the book case shifted to reveal another room.  
Tsunade place Naruto gently on a couch in there, then turned to the other two.  
"Obviously no one but the people we trust completely can know, Who ever came to Naruto's grave yesterday can know but thats all!" Tsunade told them.  
Kakashi and Sakura nodded.  
"Tsunade-sama...Could i...stay here with him?" Sakura asked, glancing at Naruto.  
Tsunade sighed.  
'She still doesn't believe its him...maybe when he wakes up he might talk to her...' Tsunade thought, then nodded.  
Sakura looked at her teammate sadly and took the same position she had before Kakashi walked in.  
"If anything happens, call me" Tsunade said.  
Sakura nodded.  
"Kakashi, dont tell anyone anything yet, if we find out that his souls not there then everyone will just be crushed all over again" Tsunade said as she closed the secret room, making it so her, Kakashi or Sakura could open it.  
Kakashi nodded and Tsunade dismissed him.

Poor Naruto! Keep reading! 


	5. Trapped

Chapter 5 "..." Sasuke had heard everything, he sat next to the Hokage's window, just out of sight and tried to cover his chakra, he was shocked but didn't show it.  
'He really died...' he thought, Sasuke had followed Kakashi to Naruto's grave and witnessed the horrible task Kakashi had to do. He was surprised when Kakashi opened the coffin, lifted his head to the sky and let a tear fall down his cheek.  
Once Kakashi had covered the grave again and left, Sasuke got a closer look.  
'Uzumaki Naruto, A Hokage in our Hearts' the stone said.  
Sasuke then made his way to the hokage tower, where he sat and listened to the entire conversation.  
Now he sat in complete silence, processing everything in his mind.  
"So what do you think now Sasuke?" Tsunade asked as she leaned out the window, looking out to Konoha, the sun had already gone down and the lanterns had been lit.  
Sasuke said nothing.  
"You really didn't know...he had died?...then again that snake Orochimaru might have just brought his body back to life to taunt u-" Tsunade was cut off when Sasuke said "No"

Now the female Hokage looked to the missing nin, eye brow raised.  
Sasuke sighed.  
"He...Was having nightmares, but then he would just go back to being emotionless, i tested him to see if it was Naruto, but he didn't reply"  
He told her.  
"Did you try the sharingan?" she asked.  
"No, i thought he was a puppet so i didn't bother" he stated.  
"You know Sasuke, we could use your help around here, clearly he only listens to you right now..." Tsunade said.  
Sasuke glared at her for a second, but then decided he could try to steal more scrolls while he was here and agreed.  
"Fine, i'll stay, but as soon as You find out Naruto's not there, We're leaving" he said.  
"And if his soul is there?" Tsunade said.  
Sasuke glared and said nothing.  
"You can stay in the secret room with him for now" Tsunade said with a sigh, going back into the office to allow Sasuke to come in.  
"With Sakura in there too? No cha-" Sasuke started but then a shout of horror and a scream of surprise attracted their attention.  
They both dashed to the secret room, Tsunade hastily swiping blood on a book and throwing it open.  
There they saw Naruto hunched up on the couch, gripping his hair tightly with a look of pain across his face, he yelled again and tried rippng his hair out, Tsunade and Sakura grabbed his hands to stop him but there was no need, as soon as it had come, the yelling and ripping stopped and they all watched Naruto's eyes dull back down.  
"Naruto?" Tsunade asked "Do you remember me?"  
Naruto's eyes stayed staring at something distant through the arm of the chair before he tilted his head up, his eyes going straight to Sasuke.  
"Sasuke-sama, sorry..." he mumbled.  
Sasuke frowned.  
"What the hell did you do to him Sasuke?! The Naruto i know would never call you -sama or apoligise!" Sakura yelled.  
Sasuke didn't step back and simply glared at the kunoichi.  
"I didn't do anything to him, But Orochimaru might have, who knows how long ago Orochimaru stole his body" Sasuke snarled, rather calmly.  
Naruto stared off at the couch once again.  
"Naruto, look at me..." Tsunade said, trying to turn his head, but he wouldn't budge.  
"Dobe, look at Tsunade" Sasuke ordered.  
Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "Tsu...nade?"  
"Yes Naruto, look This is Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said, pointing to the hokage.  
Tsunade got a vein poking out of her head when she said "Baa-chan"  
Naruto made no sign of recognition and just stared at Sasuke.  
"Dobe, look at the blonde woman beside you" he said.  
Naruto turned his head until he saw Tsunade.  
"Hey Brat, it's me...remember? Baa-chan?" she said.  
Naruto's eyes flickered and they all held their breath.  
He opened his mouth and they leaned forward, even Sasuke didn't noticed he'd held his breath.  
"...Hell..." was what Naruto uttered, then his eyes regained a little of their sparkling blue as his eyes teared up a little "Am i...in...hell...?"  
They all looked at him in shock.  
"Naruto?! No, of course you're not! No you're here with us, remember! We're your friends!" Sakura said, smiling happily at her friend.  
a lone tear fell down Naruto's cheek and he whispered "...So...dark....cold...alone..."  
Then his eyes started clouding over again.  
"No! Naruto! Don't! Come back!" Sakura said, urgently, she shook his shoulders a little, trying to make the clouds go away.  
But it was useless as his features returned to emotionless and his gaze lowered in respect once again.  
"No Naruto...!" Sakura said as a tear fell down her cheek as well, then she looked at Tsunade "Wh-What did he mean?"  
Tsunade was staring with wide eyes at the emotionless blonde.  
"He...He's been trapped in his own mind...who knows how long for..." she told them.  
"What about the Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked.  
"The Kyuubi! Sasuke! Use your sharingan!" Tsunade said.  
Sasuke frowned, but then looked at Naruto, activating his bloodlimit.  
"Dobe, look at me" he commanded.  
Naruto obeyed and as soon as their eyes connected Sasuke was thrown into the wall and Naruto was pushed back on the couch.  
"What happened??" Sakura asked.  
"I cant get in, Orochimaru's set up a strong wall...he must've known i would try that" Sasuke said.  
Tsunade sighed and ran her fingers though her hair.  
"Well, we'll try something else tomorrow, It's getting late, All of you get some sleep" she told the three of them.

How will they get Naruto back?? ...I dont quite know yet but It'll come to me as i write, lol ^_^ enjoy! 


	6. In His Mind

It was three days later and everynight Naruto would wake up yelling, sometimes they could get through to him but he would just cry and mumble things like "Pain" and "Darkness"  
He was convinced he was in hell and he was being punished but then after about three minutes he would calm down and retract back into his shell, leaving his eyes dull once more.  
Tsunade Was at her wits end, she couldn't bear the thought of Naruto being trapped in his own mind.  
"What about Ino? She can do the mind jutsu" Sakura suggested.  
Tsunade frowned and shook her head "I dont want to many people involved, if he dies again i dont think they could handle it"  
She looked at the motionless figure sitting on the couch, his eyes lowered and blank. Sasuke was leaning against the wall beside him, his arms crossed and an emotionless look on his face, but it didn't even compare to the mindless features of his former teammate, If Naruto was emotionless then Sasuke looked like the most lively person ever, since his eyes still burned.  
"They would want to know" Sakura said, looking Tsunade directly in the eyes, her own burning with determination as she held Naruto's unresponsive hand "How would they react if they burst in here suddenly and found him? They would freek out! They would want to be told and help him!" Sasuke was surprised, but didn't show it.  
Since when did Sakura care about Naruto so much? It must have been the result of him leaving, the two only really had each other and Kakashi to depend on. Sasuke wondered how much else had changed since he'd left.  
Tsunade sighed and said "Very well, Only bring Ino though, i will tell the others in due time, It would upset them more if they knew that only half of Naruto was here"  
Sakura pursed her lips and nodded solemnly before giving Naruto's hand one last squeeze and leaving to fetch her other blonde haired friend.  
"Won't Orochimaru's jutsu just push her out like it did to me?" Sasuke said.  
"We've got to try..." Tsunade mumbled a reply, glancing at Naruto who turned his head to stare blankly out the window, she winced at this and looked back at her work.

About twenty minutes later a knock on the door Made Tsunade look up.  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
"It's me Tsunade-sama, i brought Ino" Sakura's voice said on the other side.  
"Come in" Tsunade replied.  
"What is all this about? Another missi....on...?" Ino trailed off as she spotted the two boys she never thought she'd see again, her eyes widened until they almost popped out of her head.  
"Ino, we need your help, but first I'll explain..." Tsunade told her what Sasuke told them, About Naruto being ressurected by Orochimaru, finally she finished and said "But...He's not exactly himself...Naruto...Is trapped inside his own mind, we dont know how, it could be the trauma of his death or something Orochimaru did but we need you to go in and try to get him out"  
Ino had turned pale at the story Tsunade had just explained, she didn't know what she should be feeling but then when she looked at Naruto, who had turned away from the window to stare at his feet again, she gritted her teeth and said "I'll do it"  
She sat infront of Naruto and said "Naruto, look at me"  
He didn't move an inch.  
"Dobe, look at the blonde girl's eyes" Sasuke said with a sigh.  
Naruto obeyed and Ino looked confused.  
"He only listens to Sasuke" Sakura explained.  
Ino nodded and did a few handsigns, at the last one her body slumped over, Naruto's stay staring at where her eyes had been...

The only way Ino could describe Naruto's mind was "Chaos" She was floating in a huge black space as bits of mirror shards drifted around her. When ever she looked at one she would see a peice of Naruto's past, she winced as she saw one where Naruto was running, his whole body covered in bruises and he was bleeding in some places. She turned away and focused on her goal.  
She looked everywhere but it seemed like she was the only person in his mind.  
'Should The Kyuubi at least be here??' she thought. But as soon as she did she was sucked into one of the mirrors. She found herself in another floaty place, but it was red as far as the eye could see, in here was not Mirrors but diamonds. In the centre was a large one, inside she could see a tuft of Golden hair and the orange outfit he always wore. She smiled as she started to move towards it, but as she got closer, the diamond shards started to move too.  
When she was about three metres away the Shards started rushing at her, she dodged frantically but still got minor cuts on her left arm and leg.  
She stared at the blood in confused surprised.  
'But...I'm not supposed to be able to get hurt in here!' she thought then she looked back to Naruto, his eyes were closed but his expression was one of pain and fear.  
"Naruto! Can you hear me??" she called.  
Naruto didn't move.  
"Naruto! It's Ino! I'm here to get you out, do you want to get out?" she asked.  
Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tighter and mumbled painfully "Get...out...?"  
Ino grabbed onto this chance and ran with it "Yes! Naruto! You dont want to be in here do you? You want to be with your friends dont you? We're all waiting for you!"  
Naruto's eyes slowly opened and Ino gasped at the intense pain that darkened them, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.  
"I wanna......go home..." he said, then he tilted his head upwards and blinked back tears, but only succeeded in making them roll down his cheeks "But...Its so dark...I'm being punished..." Ino looked horrified "No no Naruto! You're not! Orochimaru did this to you! He trapped you here, but i can get you out, you just have to come with me and then you can go kick that snake's ass!"  
Naruto turned his eyes in Ino's directed and she felt pity well up in her as his eyes flickered around, trying to find her. He looked so young and vulnerable.  
"Ino...help me..." he pleaded.  
Ino stretched out her hand as Naruto Weakly did the same, Ino felt her hopes rising as she stepped toward him, but then his hand stopped and she saw the Diamond he was in was preventing him from getting to her, a panicked look spread onto Naruto's face as his other hand shot up, he felt around, trying to find a way through, then when he couldn't he started yelling and pounding on it, Ino ran towards him but he grabbed his head in pain and before she could reach him, she felt herself being ripped out. She helplessly watched as Naruto crumpled to the floor of the Diamond and she got further away and out of his mind.

She jolted back into her own body and found her cheeks to be wet.  
Sakura and Tsunade were kneeling over her worriedly.  
Ino shot up and looked around, she spotted Naruto standing next to Sasuke, his head still lowered.  
She shot up and tightly hugged the boy who's mind she just invaded.  
"I'm so sorry! Naruto! I'm sorry!" she cried. Naruto didn't react at all, but then Sakura gasped at the flicker of emotion as Naruto frowned for a split second but then went blank again.  
Tsunade sighed and said "Well, what did you see then? Something in there might help get him back"  
Ino sniffed as she let go of Naruto and sat down to explain.  
Sakura took ahold of Naruto's hand as she listened to Ino's recount of Naruto's mind.  
"So you didn't see the Kyuubi at all??" Tsunade asked.  
Ino frowned and said "No, but when i thought of the Kyuubi i was dragged into one of the mirror's, where i found Naruto..."  
Tsunade's eyes widened slightly before a thoughtfull expression covered her features.  
"Thank you Ino, YOu can go home now, i will inform you if theres any change in Naruto" she said, still with a thoughtfull expression.  
Ino sighed and nodded before she left, she sent a sad look to Naruto and a glare to Sasuke, which he was surprised about, it was only three years ago that the girl would be exstatic to be in the same room with the Uchiha. 


	7. Coming Back?

"What should we do now Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.  
Tsunade glanced at her to Naruto and then at Sasuke, she sighed.  
"Okay, this may be a little dangerous but Sasuke, have you seen Naruto use any Kyuubi Chakra lately?" she asked.  
Sasuke blinked and said "No"  
Tsunade nodded and continued "I thought so, well i think the Kyuubi is being blocked as well, so if we get Naruto to use all his chakra, till the Kyuubi chakra bursts forth then he will be free"  
Sakura flinched at the thought of the Kyuubi.  
"But what if he goes out of control?" She asked.  
Tsunade nodded and said "Yes, it seems we will have to get Yamato involved too, he's the only one who can push back the Kyuubi"

The Next day Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi waited in a clearing far from any houses, Sasuke and Naruto were wearing Cloaks to cover their features so Yamato wouldn't get shocked.  
Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently and looked at her watch every five seconds. Yamato appeared and bowed to the frustrated woman.  
"You called for me Tsunade-sama?" he asked, looking at his Senpai, Sakura and the two cloaked people.  
"Yes, now i don't want you to get shocked so I'll explain everything first..." So she told Yamato everything that happened.  
Yamato looked shocked at the two dark cloaks.  
Sasuke pulled his down to show his face and took Naruto's down too since he didn't feel like talking.  
Naruto's eyes were blank and his head was downcast, staring at the floor.  
"Ok, we should get started, who knows how long it will take to get the kyuubi chakra out!" Tsunade said, turning to the two teen boys.  
Sasuke nodded and glanced at Naruto.  
"Dobe, Use as much chakra as you can" he told the shorter boy beside him.  
Naruto looked up to Sasuke and nodded. He did some handsigns and whispered under his breath. Soon enough they all gasped and stared at him as his visable blue chakra started pouring into everything around him, the earth, the wind, even the people around him.  
He kept doing this until everyone had lost track of time. Tsunade noticed the sun was setting and looked back to the blonde who was still pouring his own chakra out.  
Something flickered and everyone blinked to see if their eyes were playing tricks on them, but then all of a sudden Naruto's chakra surged up in an angry red/orange flame, Naruto yelled out in pain and gripped his hair, digging his nails into his skin.  
They all stood in shock as the chakra continued to burn all around him, they had expected it to do what it normally did and enfold around Naruto, but it just seemed to burn from him and he continued his painfull yells.  
Then things went out of control, Everyone's eyes widened as Naruto was slashed by invisible hands.  
"Whats Happening?? Why is the Kyuubi trying to kill him?!" Sakura yelled, trying to get out of Kakashi's grip and trying to run to her teammate.  
"He's not...The Kyuubi isn't doing it" Sasuke told them, his sharingan activated and he watched as chakra people slashed Naruto.  
Sasuke inwardly gasped when he saw a chakra version of his younger self put his hand through Naruto's chest.  
At this point Naruto was coughing up blood.  
Tsunade swore and ran forward.  
"HE CAN'T REMEMBER THAT INJURY AGAIN!!" she yelled as she ran towards Naruto, her hands already glowing blue with healing Chakra.  
She pushed past the angry chakra even though it stung her feircely, she had to stop it from happening again, he couldn't die again!  
She put her hands to Naruto's chest just as the wound started to open up.  
Sakura soon joined her, her green eyes burning with determination and tears.  
It only took 7 minutes since the kyuubi chakra appeared for it to go down again, making Naruto collapse with it, Tsunade and Sakura caught him.  
Kakashi, Yamato and Sasuke approached carefully and winced when they saw how pale and bloody Naruto was only a small part of his face didn't have blood on it.  
"...Oh...My...God..." a voice said.  
The five concious people turned around to see they had an audience, all of Naruto's friends and a few ANBU were standing there staring in disbeleif (Except the ANBU of course, they came because they thought the village was under attack)  
It was Iruka that had talked, his hands were now over his mouth in shock as his eyes teared up.  
"Is...Is he?" Lee asked, his eyes now wider then ever before.  
Tsunade gently handed Naruto to Sakura, who layed his head in her lap and started healing him.  
"Did it work?" Ino asked.  
A few eyes shot to the blonde girl and Chouji said "You Knew?!"  
Ino winced and nodded, then looked at her teammates "I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have wanted to see him how he was...He was..."  
Tsunade cleared her throat to get everyone's attention "I will explain everything once we get back to my office, Naruto still needs some serious medical attention"  
"Hey wait, Why is he here?!" Kiba yelled, pointing to Sasuke, who was looking down on Sakura and Naruto who still hadn't gotten up from the floor.  
Sasuke ignored the comment he knew was directed at him and watched the face he knew so well gain a bit of colour back.  
"Sasuke was the one who saved Naruto...from Orochimaru" Tsunade told them.  
Sasuke glanced at her, wondering why she told them that, he hadn't saved the Dobe at all, it was all just a coincidense.  
"...mm bein pun....ished..." they heard, all their eyes turned to Naruto to see tears falling down his cheeks.  
"What did Orochimaru do to him??" Shikamaru asked, less lazy then ever.  
"We don't know, all we know is that Orochimaru ressurrected him" Tsunade told them.  
"How do you know its the real Naruto though, it could just be a copy" an ANBU asked.  
"No it isn't..." Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged looks and Kakashi sighed.  
"I checked to see if he was...where we left him, His grave was empty and his coffin had been torn through" he told them.  
Everyone went quiet and their eyes went wide.  
Tsunade picked Naruto up like a child and motioned for them to follow as she walked to her office. She saw there were still people on the streets so Sakura pulled Naruto's hood down.  
She left Naruto with Sasuke and Sakura in the secret room and explained to everyone what they'd found out so far.  
"And now we just have to wait and see if he is back to normal..." Tsunade said.  
"Is it possible for him to be back to normal?...After what i saw in there...i ...i think everything that has happened to him...he might need a lot more time then this" Ino said.  
Tsunade nodded.  
"Yes i know but as soon as he comes back down to earth then we'll give him some recovery time" she said.  
She dismissed everyone after that, some of them wanted to stay with Naruto but Tsunade said he was in good hands and shooed them away.  
"How is he doing?" the older female asked.  
"He hasn't woken up yet but i think he's just asleep, not in a coma" Sakura informed.  
"Good, that means he'll probably wake up in a few days"

...A week passed, Naruto still hadn't woken up.  
Tsunade was afraid, what if something had gone wrong and the Kyuubi had sealed Naruto away again, What if Naruto had brain damage and wouldn't wake up?  
Tsunade told Sakura and Sasuke to keep a constant watch on the boy and call her if something happens. Sakura just mumbled "No need to tell me that"  
She was worried too, Tsunade looked at the three in pity, apparently the three year seperation had stirred up negative feelings, but since Naruto's...illness, all of it had been put aside to care for him alone.  
It was surprising that Sasuke was still there, Tsunade thought he would leave as soon as Naruto went into his week long sleep, but then she thought she'd be screwed if Naruto woke up the same as before, where he only took orders from Sasuke.

Sakura ran into Tsunade's office, she looked extremely flustered, worried but relieved.  
"Naruto's awa-" She didn't even need to finish, Tsunade was already walking down the corridor.  
They had decided to move Naruto, since it seemed that Sasuke and Sakura would be with him, they all cant sleep in that tiny secret room.  
Tsunade threw the door open to see Naruto sitting up on his bed, his head was bent down. At first Tsunade's heart dropped and she thought he was back to being a doll.  
Then her eyes spotted Naruto's clenched fists, he was gripping his bed covers so tight his hands had gone white.  
Tsunade walked over and kneeled infront of him to see he had his eyes scrunched shut, his face contorted with pain and tears running down his cheeks.  
Sasuke was leaning against a wall, watching the scene.  
Tsunade put her hand on one of his fists and her eyes softened in pity when he flinched.  
"Naruto...Open your eyes dear" She said gently, as a mother would to a child who had a nightmare.  
Naruto moved slowly, opening his sparkling eyes, full of unshed tears and turned his head to Tsunade.  
Another tear fell and he opened his mouth.  
"...Baa-chan" he said.  
Tsunade smiled in unexplainable happiness and she squeezed his hand in reassurance.  
"I'm here Naruto, We're all here, see?" she told him, signalling to Sakura and Sasuke.  
Naruto look at both his ex-teammates (Coz he died, so Sakura was his Ex-teammate too)  
When his eyes turned to Sasuke's he visably flinched and Sasuke looked confused.  
"...Sasuke?" he asked.  
The Uchiha said nothing.  
Naruto bowed his head once again and they heard a sob, which sent a pain through Sasuke's chest.  
"I...I died..." They heard.  
Tsunade and Sakura were the ones to flinch now.  
Naruto let go of the bed covers finally and looked at them.  
"Then Orochimaru...he..." They saw Naruto shiver and supected that it had nothing to do with being cold.  
Tsunade put a hand on his shoulder and said "It's ok now Naruto, You're back with your friends, No Orochimaru here"  
Naruto's eyes flickered to Sasuke and the blonde flinched once again.  
Sasuke became angry that Naruto couldn't look at him.  
"First you wont shut up about making me come back to Konoha and now that i am back you flinch everytime you look at me, Dobe, I'm leaving..." Sasuke turned to walk out.  
"S-Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out, but then started coughing violently, spraying blood on the bed.  
"Naruto!" Sakura said, worriedly and started to heal the boy but he pushed her away.  
Naruto pulled himself out of his bed and stumbled to Sasuke, who had stopped at the door, Sasuke had his back to Naruto.  
Just as Naruto got to his former friend he fell to his knees, his hands lightly grabbing the back of Sasuke's shirt.  
"Sasuke...Welcome back..." he whispered.  
Sasuke felt confusion well up in him, he looked down at Naruto to tell him that he was going back to Orochimaru whether he liked it or not, but when he saw his shirt slip from Naruto's hand and the boy fall sideways to the floor, he knew he couldn't.  
Sasuke stayed still for a while before kneeling infront of Naruto, picking him up and putting him back onto the bed where Sakura started healing him again.  
Sasuke stayed quiet for a bit, watching Naruto's chest rise and fall.  
"Tsunade...Did i really save Naruto from Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.  
Tsunade caught on to what he was really asking, she looked from the raven back to the blonde and said "If you want to Sasuke...Naruto will be happy"  
Sasuke simply said "...Hn" Then he walked back to the wall he'd been leaning on before and slid down it till he was sitting on the floor.  
Tsunade smiled warmly at Naruto.  
'Naruto, You've succeeded in one of your goals, work hard to achieve the other too...now that you have a second chance' The Female Hokage thought. 


	8. Welcome

It was four weeks before Naruto awoke once more, everyday his friends would come visit him in secret. No one else could know just yet otherwise there would be so many people after his life and if it leaked out and the Akatsuki heard, they were all in deep shit. Sasuke doubted the Akatsuki didn't know already, afterall it was Orochimaru who resurrected the blonde which meant Akatsuki could be on their way already.  
Anyway, Naruto had just woken up to find himself in a strange place, he'd been expecting to wake up in his coffin, like all his nightmares and that first night when he came back... He clawed at nothing, trying to push the invisible coffin lid open. Someone took his hands in their own to stop the violent jerking, one hand held Naruto's as another stroked his forehead, pushing his blonde locks to the side.

"It okay Naruto, Just open your eyes" a voice whispered.

He did as he was told though rather weakly as his eyelids seemed glued shut. His eye sight was blurred and he just made out a yellow blob with a pink blob behind it. He rubbed his eyes, trying desperately to identify the two blobs but he still couldn't see properly and he hadn't since he'd died. when he'd been a puppet he'd seen people by sensing their chakra, his eyes only seeing blurry shapes, He'd actually been blind for the first few months he was back, slowly regaining bit of his sight back.

Naruto sat up, reached his hand out blindly to the yellow blob and she took his hand.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" the pink blob asked.  
A name popped into his head as he recognized that voice and he almost slapped his forehead.

'How could you forget that hair you idiot!' he mentally scolded himself but nothing showed on his face until he turned his eyes to the pink blob and said "...Y-yes Sakura-chan..." The pink blob he know knew as Sakura launched at him, hugging him tightly around the neck as he fell back onto his bed.

"I'm so happy you're back Naruto! i never thought i'd ever hear your voice again..." Sakura said, he heard a sob and felt his shoulder starting to get wet.

He put his arms around her awkwardly, worrying that since he couldn't see he might put his hands somewhere inappropriate. but he was saved as his arms wrapped around her waist and he patted her back comfortingly.

"It's okay Sakura-chan...but my chest hurts a bit could you please not lean on it?" he asked.

Sakura shot up and looked at him worriedly even though he couldn't see her face.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked, going into Medic-nin mode.  
Naruto put his hand close to his heart and he could feel her wince, it was right where his death blow had been.

Sakura sighed "Yes, Naruto it seems Orochimaru's jutsu that bought you back didn't heal you so probably Kabuto or Orochimaru just did the equivalent of slapping a band-aid over it instead of healing it properly"

Naruto nodded and said "Yeah i remember, i think it was Kabuto, i couldn't see him but i heard him laugh"  
Sakura flinched again.

"Naruto? Why aren't you looking at Sakura's face?" The yellow blob asked. Naruto now knew it was Ino.  
He turned his eyes towards her and said "Uhh, I'm still a little tired and my eyes just cant focus right now" He lied.

Sakura grabbed his chin and turned his face towards her, he tried to locate her eyes so he could show her he was fine but his eyes flitted around instead.

"Naruto...Are you blind?" Sakura asked, he could hear the pain in her voice at the question.

Naruto tried to shake his head but she held it firmly.  
"Don't lie to me" she said dangerously.  
Naruto stayed quiet for a bit until another voice said "Dobe, answer Sakura"  
Everyone looked to the door with the exception of Naruto, who'd sensed Sasuke's chakra approaching.

Naruto sighed.

"I'm not blind...exactly i can see blobs, like your hair Sakura but thats all, i cant make out shapes or details, just blobs of colour..." he told them "I was blind for a while though i think its just because i was....and since then my eyes decided i didn't need them, then that snake-ass brought me back and I've been getting my eyes back slowly"

"But, how did you fight?" Ino asked.

Naruto smiled but it was not even the shadow of his old grin that had been so full of childish innocence, this one was sad and seemed a lot older then the boy who wore it.

"Orochimaru forced me to train up my chakra senses so i would be able to tell where enemies were" he told them.

They all stayed quiet for a bit until another person walked in.  
"Sakura i know you missed Naruto but you cant rape him till he's better" The person said.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei! It's not how it looks..." Sakura started.

But then was cut off when they all heard someone giggle, that turned into a chuckle and then he just burst out laughing.

Everyone looked at the blonde who was holding his sides with pain, he'd given himself a stitch from laughing too much.  
He stopped laughing when he fell back to rest his head on his pillow, still chuckling a little here and there.  
"Uh...Naruto?" Sakura asked, getting off of the blonde she'd been stradling and wondering about his mental health.  
Naruto opened his eyes again and they saw they were a shining blue, not nearly as bright as before but it was an improvement.  
"I was just thinking...about everything...it all feels like a bad dream i just woke from...and now you guys are here...I'm so happy..." He told them, tears glistening in the corners of his deep blue orbs. 


	9. Drawback?

The next week was tough, Naruto still couldn't see properly and would wake up screaming and clawing a something that didn't exist. Sometimes yelling at Orochimaru, sometimes calling for help and others he just screamed in agonized pain.

One of his friends were with him all the time to make sure he was okay and to convince themselves that he was really there. Naruto had sensed Iruka standing in front of his door a few times, but his old teacher never came in. It was too hard and Iruka would probably stuff up all the healing Sakura and Tsunade had done by hugging the blonde to death.

Naruto refused to tell anyone what Orochimaru had done to him and when he was asked, a look of fear so great would enter his eyes and he wouldn't talk for at least a day. Sasuke stayed with him all the time seeing as no one was allowed to see him until Tsunade cleared everything up with the council and he could be a Konoha ninja again.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't talk a lot, never having a lot to say and just sitting comfortably in the same room, thinking.  
Sakura visited everyday, making sure Naruto was okay and healing his chest a little more.

Tsunade said his chest still wasn't properly healed, the lining around his arteries was extremely thin and could tear if he over exerted himself so he was confined to bed with Tsunade and Sakura healing him a little more each day. They couldn't do it all at once in case the Kyuubi interfered with the foreign chakra and hurt Naruto more.

Now Naruto was sitting up in bed, leaning against the wall and staring at his bed sheets.

Sasuke sat in his regular place on a comfy chair in the corner, reading.

The Uchiha almost (ALMOST) jumped out of his skin when an angry and painful yell errupted in the room. His eyes shot up from his book just as Naruto's fist slammed into the wall next to him, Naruto then pulled his other fist back and hit the wall again. He continued this two more times before Sasuke grabbed his wrists, seeing his knuckles bleeding.

"Dobe what the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke said, alarmed at Naruto's sudden change in behaviour.

"Get off me!" Naruto yelled back, trying to rip his arms out of Sasuke's hands. But the Uchiha held tight. When Naruto saw he wasn't going to be released he started slamming his head against the wall instead.  
Sasuke was a bit scared now, he let go of Naruto's wrists and wrapped his arms around his chest instead, pulling him away from the bed and the now blood covered wall.  
Naruto seemed to calm down and stared at his blood slowly sliding down the wall and onto the white sheets he'd been sitting on.

Tsunade ran in a second later to see Sasuke still hugging Naruto around the chest, holding the blonde upright. Naruto's feet were dragging on the floor and he let himself be held up by Sasuke's arms. Naruto still staring at the bloody wall.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?!?!" Tsunade screamed, running to the two boys, she saw the blood on Naruto's forehead that was running down his nose and into his left eye, then she saw his bloody knuckles.

Tsunade glared at Sasuke before ripping Naruto from his arms.  
"What the hell did you do to him?!" she asked as she healed Naruto's fists and head.

Sasuke stuttered...yes the stoic Uchiha STUTTERED, shocking Tsunade into listening intently.  
"I-I don't know W-what happened! He-he just started hitting the wall and yelling!" Sasuke told her.

Tsunade looked at the wall, then at Naruto's injuries, she sighed.  
"Sasuke, Go get Ino and please dont let anyone see you" she told him.

Sasuke nodded and disappeared in an instant.

"Naruto?...Are you okay?" Tsunade asked hesitantly.

...There was no reaction...

(MT: Oh man! I'm getting excited! I wonder whats going to happen!! Are they going to lose Naruto for good?! GAH! What to do? What to do? lol XD)} 


	10. Short time

"Oh god! What if he doesn't come back?! What if he never goes back to how he was?!" Sakura cried, Tsunade had told her that Naruto had gone into shock and reverted back to how he was, but this time.  
"Hey Dobe! Get up!" Sasuke said. He'd been trying to get the blonde to react for about half an hour now. But nothing what-so-ever was reaching him.  
Naruto just sat and stared lifelessly through Sasuke, who was now glaring in frustration and a hint of concern that no one could see.  
Tsunade had to keep coming in a checking Naruto's pulse to make sure he hadn't died. He didn't eat, didn't sleep, he just sat there.  
Sasuke looked at the teary-streaked face of Sakura.  
"I doubt Naruto would ever have been the same again, Sakura...i mean...after all he's been through..." Tsunade said, refusing to look away from the floor as she held Naruto's wrist and counting the thumps she felt there.  
Sakura nodded and sobbed a bit more.  
Tsunade frowned and stood up, gently putting Naruto's hand on his lap.  
"When the hell is Ino gonna get back?!" she yelled, storming out.  
She needed to get out of that room for a bit, she hadn't left since she found Sasuke holding a bloody Naruto, she'd refused to give up, refused to cry.  
But now she couldn't stop them flowing, she went into her office, locked the door and just cried. For Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, all of Naruto's friends and finally...for Naruto, because now he couldn't.  
"Tsunade-sama..." a voice said through the door.  
Tsunade's head shot up and she hastily wiped the tears away and threw the door open.  
"Tsunade-sama, I've come to give you the report on..." Inoichi started, but then Tsunade grabbed his arm and dragged him out.  
"Come with me" she ordered "I wanted to get your daughters help, but this cant wait for her to return"  
Tsunade threw the door open and dragged the confused father inside, slamming it shut after her.  
As soon as the residents in the room saw the older man, two of them shot to their feet. Sakura stood infront of the two former teammates, surprising a few people.  
"Relax, I'm going to get him to help Naruto" Tsunade said.  
Inoichi took in the scene in shock, but then when his eyes met the unresponsive Blondes, he almost flinched.  
He looked to his Hokage and asked "What did you want my daughter for Hokage-sama?"  
Tsunade looked at Naruto, then Inoichi and started explaining.  
When she was finished Inoichi stepped toward Naruto, making two of the younger people tense. He looked at Sasuke, then Sakura and asked "Well, i think you two might get more of a response, so why don't i take you with me?"  
Sasuke and Sakura tensed more and looked from each other to Naruto, then Nodded.  
Inoichi put his hands over Naruto's head and told them to put their hands over his, they did so and were whirled into a sea of harsh red with a small glimmer of ocean blue.  
Tsunade caught their bodies before they could hit the ground and placed them on the couch.  
"You better get him back..." Tsunade growled. 


	11. Experiencing

It was shocking when they had heard Ino describe it but now it just horrified them.  
Naruto's state of mind was just a floating space, images occasionally flashed, showing a fragmented piece of memory and sometimes a flash like lightning would strike overhead.  
In front of them was a beaten old door, it had so many locks on it along with nailed pieces of wood holding it closed.  
The three intruders floated toward it.  
"What..." Sakura started, then she reached toward the door, but a little shock went through it and zapped her hand. She ripped it back with a yelp of pain.  
Sasuke glared at the door.  
"Naruto's in there..." he said. This time he put his hand toward it, a shock hit his hand but he didn't withdraw it and just a flicker of pain showed through his eyes.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, concerned.  
But Sasuke continued moving towards it until he could grasp the handle and he growled as the electricity emphasised. Anger suddenly flashed through him and her tore the door open, ripping it off its handles and making the locks snap and tear.  
He dropped the broken door and it fell through the invisible floor and kept floating down until it was just a speck.  
All eyes went from it to the gaping hole in front of them.  
Inoichi put his hands on each of the younger people's shoulders and said "You two go, I'll stay here so you can find you way out again...Good Luck..."  
Sasuke "Hn"ed and Sakura nodded. They both stepped through together.  
The door repaired itself behind them and Sasuke glared.  
"Hehehe, well look what we have here, i was wondering when you would show your faces" a spitefull voice growled. but they could hear something else lurking behind it...worry...and protectiveness.  
"Kyuubi..." Sasuke said.  
Sakura gasped and inched a little closer to Sasuke. Even though she knew she'd gotten stronger, she still couldn't help but fear the name she'd been taught to fear since she was little.  
Sasuke stared forward and surely enough, a huge cage appeared, along with the glowing red eyes that lived there.  
"Uchiha...come to do more damage then you already have??" The Kyuubi snarled.  
"No! Never! We're here to get Naruto back! And you cant stop us!!" Sakura yelled.  
The Kyuubi's eyes widened slightly and he stayed quiet for a bit, thinking. Then he stepped aside a little and they saw a glowing blue ball.  
"This was all i could save, the rest is scattered around his brain..." he told them.  
Sasuke and Sakura stepped forward until they could see through the bars of the cage, the glowing blue ball was infact Naruto...but it wasn't the Naruto they knew...it was a five year old, curled up into a ball and sleeping peacefully on a small nest, the Kyuubi probably made.  
The blue eyes fluttered open and he blinked at the intruders, then he looked up at the huge fox.  
"Kyuu-Kyuu...who are dey...?" little Naruto asked as he got up, rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding a fist full of the Kyuubi's fur in the other.  
Kyuubi looked down at the child and said "They are friends, Kit, they've come to take you home..."  
The five-year old looked at his future friends, then he frowned and hugged the Kyuubi's leg, his arms didn't even meet when he did.  
"But, Nawu ish home, right? Nawu lives here! With Kyuu-Kyuu! outshide is dark and scary, Nawu likes Kyuu-Kyuu!" He argued.  
Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes and she stepped toward the child, who tried to hide behind the huge leg.  
"Hello Naruto...My name is Sakura...I'm your friend when your older, don't you wanna come see your friends?" she told him, kneeling down so he didn't have to look up.  
Naruto frowned and a pained look crossed his features, one that a five year old should never have to wear.  
He looked to the ground and his blue eyes started getting teary.  
"Nawu has no fwiends...only Kyuu-Kyuu, evweeone else hurts Nawu..." he told them.  
"Dobe..."  
Naruto's head wipped around to glare at the Uchiha, rather like the old Naruto did.  
"Don't call Nawu a Dob! Nawu will be hokage!" he yelled.  
"Hmph! How can you be hokage if you always stay in here Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke retorted.  
Naruto stayed quiet for a bit and then glared at Sasuke again. Naruto pulled away from the Kyuubi's leg a little, which drew his attention.  
"Kit?"  
"Nawu will come back Kyuu-Kyuu! And Nawu will make sure Kyuu-Kyuu get fwee too!" Naruto said, childishly as he grinned up to the huge fox.  
One of Sasuke's eyebrows went up when he almost saw a warm smile from the darkness where the Kyuubi's mouth was.  
"Don't worry Kit, just make sure you take care of yourself..." he said.  
Naruto gave another grin before running to Sakura, who held her arms out to the little boy, but he ran past her to Sasuke, surprising them all.  
Naruto stopped in front of the Uchiha and looked up at him with a glare.  
"You shouldn't call Nawu names! Coz Nawu will beat you up!" He said, poining up at Sasuke.  
Sasuke smirked a little and said "...Dobe, I'd like to see you try..."  
Naruto growled and then swung his leg in a round house kick and fell back. Sasuke had stepped back to avoid the kick and Naruto fell on his butt.  
"Owwwiee! Teme! Nawu hurts now!" Naruto yelled.  
Sakura laughed a little and picked Naruto up. Naruto pouted at her cutely with tears in the corners of his eyes and his cheeks puffing out.  
"Aww! Kawaii!!" Sakura blurted, but then she blushed and looked away "I mean... You should be more careful Naruto" Naruto blinked at Sakura a few times before smiling and saying "Okay Nee-dan!"  
Sakura had to stop herself from pinching his cheeks and squeeling at how cute he was.  
Sakura cleared her throat and stood up, holding Naruto's hand.  
"Okay Naruto! Let's go find the rest of you and then We'll go home!" she said, then she started walking out, Sasuke was already by the door.  
Naruto pulled back and ripped his hand out of hers.  
"I have to say bye-bye to Kyuu-Kyuu!" he said, then he ran back to the cage and jumped into the darkness.  
"See you later Kyuu-kyuu!"  
"I'd better Kit!" Naruto ran out a second later, skipped over to Sakura and grabbed her hand again.  
"Yay! Lets go home!"  
Sakura smiled down at him and they all stepped through the door once more... 


	12. Pain

On the other side they were expecting to Inoichi, instead they were back in Konoha and Naruto was gone.  
Sakura went into panic mode and started looking all around for him, until a yellow blur streaked past.  
The two teens blinked before running after it.  
It led them to an alley where they heard a yell.  
When they turned the corner, Sakura gasped.  
Naruto was sitting on the floor, trying to pull away from the four slightly older boys that stood there.  
"Hey demon kid! we just wanna help you! If you dont have that tail and those ears anymore then maybe mommy and daddy will be alive again!" one of them said as he pulled out a knife.  
Sakura blinked.  
"What tail?" she said, but none of the boys except Sasuke heard her.  
Sasuke's eyes went a little wide as he saw two fluffy golden ears on Naruto's head, they were dropped down against his head so they were disguised by his hair and what they'd mistaken for a fluffy belt was a tail wrapped around his hips.  
"Sakura..." he said.  
Sakura was staring at Naruto, her eyes wide.  
"When did he..." she started, but then the four boys leaped on the blonde, who tried kicking them away.  
The one with the knife told the other three to hold him and Naruto yelled at them.  
One of the boys holding Naruto's arm hit the back of his head and pushed his face into the dirt.  
the one with the knife knelt down and brought the sharp instrument to the tail that was desperately trying to hide around the small boys body.  
The boy roughly grabbed the tail and started hacking at the base of it.  
Naruto started thrashing around as blood seeped from the wound. "Hold still! I will make Mommy and Daddy come back!" the knife-boy yelled.  
But Naruto didn't let up, soon enough he was able to rip his head free and screamed in pain, Making Sakura and Sasuke flinch a little.  
Sakura, now unfrozen from her shock, ran forward and tried to push the boys away, but she just went right through them.  
The boy had cut through most of Naruto's tail, his hands, clothes and Naruto covered in blood.  
"Okay! Now his ears!" the boy said cheerfully, the other three boys smiled back to him and he lifted one of Naruto's ears and started cutting it off too.  
Naruto tried to scream again but his head was once again pushed into the dirt.  
By the time the boy had finished cutting Naruto's ears off, the blonde had gone limp and his skin was going pale. The four boys let go of him and stood back to inspect their work, they smiled to each other and the one most covered in blood said "There! Now our mommy's and Daddy's should come back!"  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" an older voice yelled.  
The kids eyes widened and they started to run away, only to have their path blocked by an ANBU.  
three anbu had heard Naruto's screams and ran over to investigate. one had silver hair that was sticking up at a weird angle.  
"Kakashi??" Sakura said.  
Kakashi kneeled down to the half-dead Naruto and winced at the injuries, he gently picked Naruto up and started walking away.  
"Will he be okay?" another anbu asked, it seemed like a girl.  
Kakashi paused for a second and said "We need to get him treatment immediately, this was the worst one yet..."  
"This one?!" Sakura yelled, ending her useless attempt to beat the kids up.  
There was a flash of light and Sasuke and Sakura found themselves in the hokage's office.  
A nurse was there, checking Naruto's pulse. He was lying on the couch with bandages around his head and back.  
"Well, we should have guessed something like this would happen sooner or later..." the third Hokage said, watching Naruto's chest rise and fall with sadness in his eyes.  
"Hokage-sama, may i suggest using that jutsu..." Kakashi said.  
The hokage looked at the Anbu captain and sighed.  
"If we abuse that jutsu, things will go wrong..."  
"But at least erase everyone's memories that Naruto ever had...those..." Kakashi insisted.  
The hokage sighed once again and nodded.  
"Very well, I'll need your team to help me though, only us four will know and you are sworn to secrecy" he said.  
Kakashi nodded.  
Everything flashed again and they were outside at a park. Naruto was sitting on the swings alone, his head still bandaged and they guessed that if someone lifted his shirt, there would be bandages there too.  
Naruto stared at the ground as the swing rocked gently, he didn't hear or see the kid behind him until he felt the rock hit his head. He yelled in pain and fell into the sand as the kid ran off.  
Naruto picked himself up painfully and started walking off.  
"Naruto..." Sakura said.  
The five-year old looked toward her and he plastered on a fake smile, shocking them both.  
"N-Nee-dan!" Naruto ran over to her clumsily just as the scene was changing to black "Can we go home now?"  
"Not yet..." Sasuke said, seeing the flicker of terror go through the childs eyes "We still need to find the rest of youi which probably means we'll have to go through your memories"  
Naruto started shaking slightly, his eyes wide.  
"Wh-why? we don't need to find me...Can't Nawu go back as Nawu...i don't want..." he said, suddenly he grabbed his head and yelled, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.  
"You don't want what?...Naruto?" Sakura asked, trying to calm him down, the scenery was changing again, but this time it didn't stay as one place, images flashed by of Naruto's life, most of them were him beaten up, in pain or all alone. The naruto before them was changing until in front of them stood an seven year old.  
He let go of his head and looked at them with teary eyes.  
"I dont want to see..." he mumbled.  
"See what? what are you so afraid of?" Sakura asked, gently, but she was starting to get annoyed, annoyed that she couldn't see the Naruto she knew, annoyed at what he'd been through, everything.  
Naruto looked up at her as if not seeing her at all, the scenery stopped to the academy and the blonde turned and walked towards it, skipping slightly.  
Sakura went to call him but Sasuke held her arm.  
"He gets a little piece of himself back whenever he goes into one of his memories, he has to play them out all over again" he told her.  
They both then folowed after Naruto. he skipped through the halls, paying no mind to the whispers and glares that people shot him.  
He knocked on one of the doors and waited until the teacher opened it before walking in.  
"Since when was Naruto polite...??" Sakura asked, wondering why he didn't just barge in like he always did.  
Sasuke shrugged and looked up at Naruto's old classmates...they looked familiar, then he spotted one he knew very well.  
Little Sasuke was sitting in his normal seat. but Sasuke didn't remember any of this.  
Naruto stood awqwardly in front of the class.  
"Hello, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, please take care of me" he said, then bowed politely.  
He stayed there for a bit, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing to god that they wouldn't hate him like everyone else.  
"Whatever, go sit over there and don't talk to anybody" the teacher said, harshly.  
Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto flinch before standing up straight with a grin and jump over to his seat, which was in a solitary desk at the back.  
Sakura then noticed a little version of herself sitting behind the little Sasuke, she was chatting with Ino, giggling and throwing glares at eyes went wide in horror.  
"I'd...completely forgotten..." she said.  
"How good is Naruto's memory, he ever remember the smell of chalk..." Sasuke commented, noticing every detail of the room was perfect.  
"And the weird way that the teacher got angry at nothing..." Sakura said.  
Sasuke looked at her with a glare and said "The teacher didn't get mad at nothing, only Naruto..."  
The scene seemed to speed up and they watched as Naruto was actually writing stuff down and listening, while all the other children talked.  
the fast forward stopped when a piece of scrunched up paper hit Naruto's shoulder. He blinked innocently and picked it up, he looked around to see everyone had turned away from him.  
Sasuke looked over his shoulder just as he un folded it. There was writing on it. "GO AWAY MONSTER!"  
Naruto read it and winced, then he closed his eyes for a second, making a smile return to his face, then opened his eyes, scrunched up the paper and just as he was going to put it in his bag, someone yelled.  
"DEM-NARUTO! DONT PASS NOTES IN CLASS! GET OUT!" the teacher said.  
Naruto jumped a little in his chair, you'd think he'd be used to people yelling at him all the time, but no.  
Naruto didn't try to argue, he just picked up his stuff quietly and left just as quietly.  
Something flashed, but this time it was in Sasuke's head and he remembered a kid always being yelled at in class and sent out, but all he could remember about the kid was the blonde hair.  
Just as if Sasuke's thoughts brought them on. Memories from Naruto's past started flashing by as well, always of the teachers yelling at him and kicking him out. It stopped on one memory, One of the kids was quite obviously talking and passing notes, Naruto's pencil fell to the floor and when he went to pick it up, he was sent out again.  
The memories changed to Naruto's apartment, weirdly enough it was clean, not a piece of clothing or food containers on the floor at all.  
Naruto was sitting on his bed, books spread out around him and he seemed to be taking notes. When they got a better look Sasuke and Sakura saw it was pretty advanced stuff.  
"Naruto was...smart?" Sakura asked. 


	13. Learning more

"Naruto was...smart?" Sakura gaped as the Blonde solved an equation that even she couldn't make head nor tail of.  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed in a glare, but then he saw the almost emptyness in the little boy's eyes.  
Yelling was heard outside the window Naruto was sitting next to and he blankly looked out. Sasuke and Sakura followed to see some adults holding weapons, yelling at the seven year old.  
Naruto sighed as he put his pen down and started packing away his books and notes in a bag he brought out from under his bed.  
Suddenly the window smashed and a ball of fire flew through, at first Sasuke thought it was a jutsu but then saw it was a flaming rag in a bottle.  
They watched as Naruto yelled out and ran to get something before the bottle hit it. But he was far too far away and the picture frame smashed in the impact and the photo turned to ashes from the flames.  
Naruto's eyes filled with tears and he yelled.  
"MOTHER!!"  
Suddenly power started wrapping around him, his eyes glowing red and he turned to the window, jumping out.  
Sasuke and Sakura followed to see Naruto wrapped in Kyuubi Chakra and about to attack the adults, Anbu turned up on the scene but just as Naruto was to slash a man's throat out he stopped, held his head and fell with a thump to the ground.  
The adults took this opportunity to kick him wherever they could and Naruto just lay there holding his head.  
The Anbu broke it up a few seconds later and carried Naruto away.  
Sasuke and Sakura were used to the flashes of scenery changes now and they found themselves in a dark room.  
Sasuke recognized it, this was where Kakashi had tried to seal his curse mark.  
One beam of light fell from the ceiling to hit the blonde hair and seemed to make it glow.  
The two's eyes focused and saw Naruto standing there, he had his shirt off and marks drawn all over him, leading to the mark on his stomach.  
Kakashi and the Third Hokage stepped forward too and started whispering to the boy.  
Naruto nodded blindly and the two adults sighed.  
"Naruto...Are you sure...?" Kakashi asked.  
Naruto was quiet for a second but then closed his eyes and said "Yes...get rid of it all, please...i don't want to remember"  
Kakashi opened his mouth to protest but Naruto had opened his eyes with a look that made them all freeze, his eyes were icy and had a glimmer of red behind them.  
"Don't make me live this nightmare..." he said.  
The hokage sighed and together the two elder men started doing handsigns, once they were done, Naruto closed his eyes and they put their hands on his back and stomach.  
The marks started moving up Naruto's body and Sasuke remembered the pain he went through when he was sealed, but Naruto didn't yell like they expected, he hardly even flinched.  
When it was finished, his eyes opened, they were glittering blue and he looked confused for a second, then they clouded over in pain for a split second before opening wider in the way Sasuke remembered.  
"Hey Old man! What the hell am i doing here?! and why is my shirt gone?! gasp! You pervy old man!" he said in an overly loud voice.  
Naruto had changed from that moment on... 


	14. Losing one

The Hokage's eyes softened in sadness and he put a hand on the now hyper boy.  
"Sorry Naruto, you can go home now" he told the boy.  
Naruto looked confused again, but then grinned and ran out yelling "See ya then Old man!"  
The scene went back to white and Sasuke, Sakura and the seven year old Naruto were there. Naruto grinned back to the two.  
"Hey! Who're you two??" he asked.  
The two looked a little surprised but then Sakura walked towards him.  
"Naruto, don't you remember?"  
he shook his head.  
"Well, my name is Sakura, okay?" she told him.  
Naruto grinned and nodded.  
"You idiot, what just happened?" Sasuke asked.  
"Hey! dont call me an idiot! I'm gonna be the Hokage!" Naruto yelled.  
he two rolled their eyes and the scene changed, Naruto grew again and Sakura smiled at the twelve year old she knew.  
It was the day that Iruka announced the genin exam.  
They watched as Naruto failed, got tricked by Mizuki and discovered about the Kyuubi, How Iruka gave Naruto his headband after he saved them both.  
The scene went back to Naruto's apartment he now lived in, since the other one burned down.  
Naruto was sitting on his bed again, staring at the hitai-ate in front of him.  
he sighed and unzipped his jacket, walking to the closet and pulling out a blue one instead. He threw the horribly bright thing into the closet and pulled the blue on instead.  
He did the same with his pants (Sasuke and Sakura looked away)  
Naruto opened another closet and brought out a black, slightly long and spiky wig. he put it on over his gold locks. The he did some hand signs and put his hands over his face. when he brought them away he no longer had the whisker marks and his eyes where emerald green. He sighed. and grabbed his money before walking out.  
Sasuke and Sakura gave him a weird look but then saw his reasoning when they saw people smiling to him and waving, the disguised Naruto returning the gestures.  
He walked all the way up to a corner of Konoha. Sauske and Sakura realised that this was where they always held their festivals, and right now there was the October festival.  
Naruto walked around for a while, occasionally playing games and eating some snacks.  
He stopped for a second when he saw one particular game. It was a knife-throwing contest and they were aiming at balloons with his whiskered face painted on.  
Naruto's eyes darkened and he stepped towards it, giving his money to the man and picking up a few knifes. His aim and form were perfect as he burst three at a time.  
Everyone around him laughed.  
"You must really hate that demon, no one else could even get close!" the man controlling the game said with a cruel smile.  
Naruto nodded and replied as he walked away.  
"He killed my parents..."  
His former teammates were shocked as they followed the disguised boy.  
"Hey Tona-aniki!" a voice called.  
Naruto turned around just as a small body landed on him, giggling.  
A warm smile graced Naruto's face and he ruffled the boys blue hair.  
"Hey Ikaru~n!" he replied.  
"Tona-aniki!" three more voices yelled.  
Suddenly Naruto was covered in eight year olds.  
Naruto laughed and ruffled all of their hair, making a couple complain and the other two grin widely.  
"How come we never see you around?! You should come play with us more!" one of the girls said, blushing a little.  
This made Naruto laugh a little more and say "If i would, you would get tired of me and get bored"  
"No way! Aniki is the coolest!" "Aniki! Can you win this for me??"  
So Naruto walked around the festival again, winning toys for the four kids that held his arms and sat on his shoulders.  
The scene flashed and it went to Naruto, out of disguise this time, walking down the street.  
Three kids ran past and they saw it was a few of the ones from the festival, when they saw him they stopped and glared. Naruto sent them a sad smile, which none returned. So he walked away.  
He led Sasuke and Sakura through the town till they got to a graveyard.  
One of the graves had the name "Ikaru Moichi" carved on it.  
The scene went white but Naruto didn't move, he continued staring down at where the grave stone had been.  
"Naruto?" Sakura asked.  
"He...His name wasn't Moichi..." Naruto said, lifting his head but he didn't turn around.  
"What?"  
but then scenes flashed past, all of their time together as Team seven, good times and bad times flashed by and stopped on a lake.  
"Oh...its this one now..." Naruto said.  
Sakura walked around him to see his eyes looked dull, like he'd accepted it all.  
Sakura gasped when she saw the twelve year old Sasuke on the other side of the lake.  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed.  
Naruto looked back at the two before fading away and reappearing infront of the other Sasuke, just as the scene pressed play and Sasuke's chidori-covered fist shot through Naruto's chest.  
Naruto coughed up blood and Sakura started running towards them.  
they watched the entire fight from that moment on until the point where Sasuke walked away in the rain.  
Scene change once more to where they see Sasuke again after two years, Naruto changed again and they watched the scene they all remembered well all over again but this time the whole place flickered to a picture of Sasuke's sword peircing Naruto's back and Naruto dieing on the floor, but it only lasted a second till it flicked back to the real events.  
It flickered back to Naruto lying on the floor, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, everything else went white and Naruto turned his head to the two.  
"Please...don't go further then this..." he asked, his voice and eyes serious with a strange emotion lurking behind them, it had a mixture of terror and pain.  
"Naruto, we have to keep going, if you want to come back to real life then we need to do this..." Sakura insisted.  
The pain turned to hopelessness and Naruto faded away. 


	15. Discoveries

The next scene was like a slap in the face as they saw Naruto dash infront of Tsunade, in the way of the enemy ninja.  
He didn't even lift his hands to make a jutsu and the kunai plunged just next to his heart. He killed the enemy, turned to Tsunade and told her "If i can't be Hokage, i can at least protect the one who is..." he turned his head towards the ceiling, everything around him was moving as if in slowmotion, all the sound was gone and they heard Naruto say just as he closed his eyes and started falling.  
"Gomen...Sasuke..."  
And they all fell into black.  
The black didn't change again...and they couldn't find Naruto.  
Sakura started panicing while Sasuke kept a mask of control, but his mind was dashing everywhere trying to find the Dobe.  
Suddenly they were standing in a dark graveyard, infront of them was a gravestone saying "Uzumaki Naruto, a Hokage in our hearts"  
Sakura's hand shot to her face and tears fell down her cheeks.  
Both of them jumped though when a bloody hand shot through the dirt. and they watched as Naruto pulled himself out of his own grave, he had cuts all over him and he had tears running down his face. he was taking in deep desperate breaths.  
He fell on his side as he attempted to sit up, and curled up there, trying to breath properly. but blood was leaking from his mouth.  
"Kabuto, dont let him die" a voice hissed.  
Sasuke and Sakura turned around to find Orochimaru and Kabuto right there.  
Kabuto nodded and knelt down to the pale Naruto and started healing him.  
He stopped a few seconds later and smirked.  
"That should keep him weak enough to take with us Orochimaru-sama" he said as he roughly picked Naruto up by his wrist.  
Orochimaru smirked and disappeared, everything went white, Naruto fell on his feet and wobbled slightly. His eyes blindly looke toward Sasuke and Sakura.  
"Leave it now...!" he growled, rather menacingly "I remember now, leave it at this..."  
Sasuke and Sakura looked surprised.  
"Naruto, you need to remember this and we need to see it, we cant help you if we dont know what you've been through!" Sakura cried,  
Naruto shook his head.  
"You cant see it, I cant see it..." he told them.  
"We have to, dobe" Sasuke said.  
Naruto's features turned into something so fearsome that the two stepped back a bit.  
"You want to see...? FINE THEN!" he yelled.  
Images flashed behind him as the wounds started appearing.  
Sakura was almost sick at what she was seeing, it was worse then watching those kids hack Naruto's tails and Ears off. and she knew in that instant...Not a word could ever repair Naruto, after all of...THAT... nothing could make it better.  
Sasuke knew how cruel Orochimaru and Kabuto could be and he always wondered what would happened if they used everything they had on one person...now he knew.  
The two watched as Naruto's soul was slowly dragged from his body with each different torture they put him through and the Naruto infront of them trembled with anger, pain, fear and hatred, hatred for himself and the two that did all this to him.  
When the Memories dulled down to the most recent ones the two looked back at Naruto, both had wide eyes.  
Naruto stumbled and fell forward, his face pale and his eyes filled with eternal pain.  
Sakura and Sasuke rush forward to catch him, but he landed on his knees and stayed upright.  
"Why...Everything I've done...Everything that...i tried to do...why did i always...have to live like this..." he said.  
Sasuke and Sakura stopped when they saw him lift his head to them, his eyes clear and they shivered at the pain in them.  
"I was supposed to die...Why did i have to come back to this life...? Why couldn't they just leave me there...?" he asked.  
Sakura's eyes watered and tears flowed down her cheeks.  
A loud slap sounded and echoed.  
Naruto's head didn't move more then a few centimetres, but they could see his cheek turning red.  
Sakura dropped to her knees and tried punching him, but it was weak. she continued pounding on his chest and crying.  
"You, You bastard! How could you say something like that?! You better not die again!" she sobbed.  
Hands held hers and topped her assult, she looked up and saw the warmth in his eyes and the sad smile.  
"Sakura...What is my purpose in that world...? What am i good for...? You don't even know the real me..." 


	16. Endingor beginning?

"Sakura...What is my purpose in that world...? What am i good for...? You don't even know the real me..." He told her.  
Sakura stared at him with wide eyes.  
"Naruto..." The blonde looked a little surprised at Sasuke calling his name instead of calling him "Dobe"  
Naruto slowly lifted his head to see Sasuke and gasped when he felt a weight hit him.  
Sasuke was hugging Naruto tightly, not caring that Sakura was there too.  
"S-Sasuke...?!" Naruto said, shocked.  
Sasuke pulled his head back a little to whisper in the boy's ear "Naruto is Naruto, no matter how many masks you wear, you can't hide your heart...You always kept it for the world to see Naruto...You are the sunshine..."  
Naruto's eyes widened as a tear fell down his cheek.  
"Before, You said you were happy that everyone was there...That is the real you..." Sasuke finished.  
Suddenly Sakura and Sasuke felt something dragging them back, ripping them from Naruto.  
But before they disappeared, they both gasped as a golden light encompassed Naruto's 'body', Healing his wounds and making his eyes shine. Naruto looked at his hands in shocked confusion, then at his two teammates that were vanishing before his eyes.  
"Naruto! You better come back to us!!" Sakura yelled.  
Naruto let another tear fall down his cheek before he wiped it away, looking back at his friends, a blindingly gratefull smile on his face.

Sakura and Sasuke found themselves back in their own bodies, sitting on the couch. They blinked a few times, letting their eyes focus.  
"Good to see you guys are awake..." a voice said.  
The two jumped to their feet.  
"Naruto!!" they yelled.  
On the bed, was the glorious blonde, grinning brightly at them.  
Without thinking, his teammates tackled him, first Sakura and then when she'd let go, Sasuke tackled him too, surprising everyone in the room.  
But then he did something that surprised them even further.  
Sasuke pulled back, only to crash his lips on the unsuspecting blonde's.  
Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi and Ino (Who had arrived straight after her mission was done and dismissed her dad) all stared at the two like O.O.  
Naruto didn't react for a second and just stared at Sasuke's closed eyes. The black orbs opened to stare into the blue depths. Then the blonde kissed back as his eyes drifted shut.  
This made jaws drop, except one sly sensei that chuckled and stared reading his pervy book as he pushed the three extremely shocked women out.  
They stopped kissing after a bit to get some air back into their lungs.  
"D-Damnit Sasuke-teme! You even did it infront of Sakura-chan! What will she think of me now??" Naruto started ranting.  
Sasuke rolled his eyes with a small smile before taking the blonde's lips again in a short kiss, effectively shutting him up and making a cute blush spread across the other boy's cheeks.  
"Glad you're back Naruto..." he said, hugging the smaller boy to him.  
Naruto hugged back with a smile and said "Sasuke...thank you"  
Suddenly Naruto's face went bright red and he pulled away from Sasuke, doing an action with his fingers that reminded the Uchiha of a certain Hyuuga girl.  
"D-Does this mean y-y-you wanna be with m-me S-S-Sasuke...?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with the raven.  
Sasuke made a face like -_- and hit the boy over the head.  
Naruto yelped and held his injury.  
"Damnit Sasuke-te-..!!" he started, but then Sasuke cut him off by saying "Do i need to kiss you again, Dobe?"  
Naruto blushed again and he started yelling again but was cut off once again...

Iruka sat in his loungeroom. He was gripping a picture tightly in his hands, guilt flowing over him.  
Suddenly he heard a knock on his door and went to go answer it.  
"Kakashi! I'm not in the mood toda-" he started, but then someone tackled him to them ground and hugged him tightly. Iruka froze, wondering what the hell was going on.  
But then the person pulled back, making Iruka gasped.  
"Iru~ka-Sense~i! Wanna come get some Ramen with me??" Naruto asked, a wide grin almost splitting his face.  
Iruka's eyes watered and he pulled the boy toward him, enveloping him in a warm hug.  
"Naruto...Naruto..." he said, as if convincing himself the boy was there and hoping to god he wasn't dreaming.  
"Iruka-sensei...I cant breathe..." Naruto choked out.  
Iruka let him go and the boy got off his sensei, panting.  
"Geez first Sasuke tries to choke me and now you?? Who's next? Sakura??" the blonde ranted.  
"I wasn't choking you Naruto, besides you enjoyed it..." Sasuke said, appearing in the doorway...or maybe he was there when Naruto was, Iruka wasn't sure.  
What Iruka WAS sure of though, was the huge blush that had suddenly come over Naruto's face as he started yelling at Sasuke, who was...smiling?  
Iruka blinked about forty times.  
"Iru~ka-Ta~n! Wanna come have some dinner with me?" Kakashi said from the chuunin's window.  
"No way! i asked him first!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the Jounin.  
Kakashi lowered his book to see Iruka's visitors, then he smiled, or Iruka thinks he smiled.  
"Yo! Since you two are here too, how about we go on a double date?" Kakashi suggested.  
Suddenly everything clicked in Iruka's mind and he looked at the two younger people, who were actually standing pretty close to each other, and when Iruka stepped to the right a little, he could see they were holding hands. Iruka couldn't help the little laugh when he saw Naruto blush again and Sasuke smirk.

Nothing could break them apart again...

"HEY! Let's invite Sakura-chan too!"  
"No way Dobe!"  
"But she might fell left out!"  
"She'd feel left out if she came anyway, she'd be a fifth wheel!"  
"Well maybe i could date you both! then Sakura-chan wouldn't feel left out!"  
"As if i would ever let that happen!"

Well...maybe...

XD The end!! 


	17. Oops XD sorry

I stuffed this a little XD First of all, the kid that died...the one that Naruto said had a fake last name, I was going to add in that the kid was Naruto's little brother that was born just after Naruto's tail got cut off but then the third, Kakashi and the fourth used a memory jutsu to make everyone forget that Naruto had a brother, the jutsu killed the fourth (Poor guy just cant stay alive XD...oh yeah and i was gonna make it that the fourth wasnt killed by sealing the Kyuubi...fail)  
But the memory jutsu didnt work on Naruto, he just pretended it did...thats why i made it so after the scene with the jutsu he looked confused, sad and then...dobe, thats where i made him create his mask.  
lol so thats a few of my mistakes i was gonna try and ween them into the story but i just...didnt, i dunno why...i think i just kept forgetting XD so i just ended up with the story like this lol

hope you guys still like it anyway XD even if it does fail lol 


End file.
